


Aqua Jet

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you will of Wallace’s OR/AS outfit, but you have to admit it does catch one’s attention. In my case, very, very lewd attention-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After another day’s work performing for the eager masses, Wallace shuffled backstage to his dressing room. As it stood, he relished being in the public eye through his stage work, but even he needed some rest. Once within his appointed chamber, he prepared a container of soothing potions to soak in. After it had dissolved entirely, the vessel was laid down, where bare feet dropped into its liquid. 

While he eased into the nearby chair, miniature headphones found their way into his ears. “Rolled over from last night’s dreams,” the man sang aloud, his thoughts slowly drifting away. Flowing teal locks met his padded chair’s back as his head tilted upwards. A satisfying, yet weary ache surged through his form, which sunk deeper into soft cushioning. “Happiness isn’t from a-”

“Drink me up in your thoughts,” he elaborated further as equally teal orbs stared into the distance. “Just like I do with you-” Down below, the man’s bare feet sank into a plastic tub, filled with Sootopolis’ famed water. When pale, warm toes met cool, tingling liquid, they straightened out by instinct. “Are you that thirsty too?” 

In the midst of his appointed break, a knock rang through his chamber’s door. At once, the man’s head jerked down and soft orbs darted to its wood. When he racked his mind for its source, a sudden revelation sprang to mind. The headphones soon left his person, their plastic placed on an adjacent table. “Hello?” he called out, craning his neck forward. “Gabby, Ty? Are you here for the interview?”

“Yeah, it’s us,” Gabby replied back, her voice clear and cripplingly loud. A few more knocks rattled through still air, calling his senses forward. “May we come in, Wallace? Are we disturbing you?” Upon hearing her plea, the man answered her, his tone as loud as the reporter’s had been. 

With a push forward, they entered the contest hall’s dressing room. Light, airy steps vibrated throughout, followed by heavier, plodding shuffles. Though Wallace remained in his seat, he waved cheerfully at the pair. A bare hand rose up, beckoning them closer. As he awaited their visit, she slipped her purse off and set it on a nearby table. Once in place, the woman fished out a microphone. 

“Oh, good,” Gabby breathed out, clutching onto her device dearly. “For a sec, I thought we were bothering you!” A slight flush painted her cheeks, making her appear as worn as Wallace was. “We know how you get after a long Contest, ya know.” As she stood up to catch her breath, Ty lumbered behind her, carting a large video camera in his hands. 

Heavily lidded eyes gradually opened to focus on the camera’s focus. Once Gabby and Wallace were visible, he squinted into its eye piece. Thick fingers twisted buttons with expert grace. One by one, their forms came into focus in a flash of ivory and teal. As their featured subject caught the soft, artificial light, he took on an ethereal appearance.

Though he was hesitant to admit it, Ty had fallen under Wallace’s elegant spell time and time again. The first he wrote off as a fluke, an illusion caused by the Contest Hall’s splendid lights. However, as he and Gabby did more follow ups on the Gym Leader’s shows, his allure could not be denied.

In the thick of it all, the man was only faintly aware of his co-worker’s idle chatter with their target. Their voices vibrated in the air, spilling words about daily hassles and so. Such talk could not distract him from Wallace’s enthralling form, laid out like a king on his throne. Special attention was given to film him in complete impunity: The other man wore a new outfit, bearing his signature colors.

It served to highlight his well-toned frame, revealing vast expanses of creamy flesh. Dark orbs came across the other’s smooth chest, barely contained by his violet top. Directly below it lay slim teal straps, crossed in an X-shape to form a pale diamond expanse. They seemed designed to draw his attention even lower, past his concealed navel and crotch.

But, even lower still, beyond Wallace’s slender legs lay his bare feet. Despite the water surrounding them, Ty could see every curve and bump they possessed. As the other man chatted further, he remained oblivious to his companion’s growing arousal. As driven by a perverse spirit, he focused his camera on their enchanting form.

Unbeknownst to his colleague/lover, Ty harbored a special interest in the feet of others. He’d long reconciled his fetish within himself, treating it as a quirk of his. However, being in the presence of those belonging to his other beloved drove a visceral urge forth. The camera’s lens extended out to capture every twitch and wiggle of Wallace’s digits.

They lay confined in their watery cage, shifting around as Gabby pressed on with her interview. Pale toes splashed about, their flesh appearing achingly smooth and tender. Such treatment was expected for the self-processed lover of water, of course. But, all said, Ty’s thoughts grew increasingly wanton with every passing second.

At first, he toyed with notions of admiring Wallace’s feet by hand, cradling their elegant form tenderly. However, when the left rose by chance, his inward decorum snapped away. As clear drops fell from the Gym Leader’s toes, they appeared like the finest ivory. Such slender, pure digits begged to be worshiped, whether by hand or mouth.

The more Ty ogled his target’s bewitching feet, the more his own form grew lustful. A slight flush emerged on tanned cheeks, giving him a ruddy complexion. His breathing became ragged, panting more like Poochyena did. But the most apparent sign of his arousal lay below, barely contained by his worn jeans.

In the midst of his given “show”, the man gradually became aware of his companions’ chatter. Namely, the fact that it had ground to a halt, replaced by still air. When Ty snapped from his lustful haze, he pulled his camera back to see two pairs of wide eyes. Gabby and Wallace’s sight had traveled below, their focus upon his stiffening cock.

“Oh, dear,” the woman stammered out, her senses overwhelmed by what lay in front of her. “What do we have here?” Wide cocoa orbs lingered on the clothed bulge, as though they sought her colleague’s apparent arousal. Her breathing hitched, joined by a steady pounding in heart. “Who’s this for, me or Wallace?”

Upon hearing Gabby’s luridly amused query, Ty froze in place, paralyzed by his live dread. As he tried to catch the other man’s gaze, he became aware of his equally amused grin. Wallace’s lips had parted invitingly, bearing teeth as pure and radiant as ivory. Like the rest of his enticing person, he fell under its spell, barely able to speak.

“Ignore it, babe,” the cameraman stated as earnestly as he could, nostrils flared in mock contempt. “It’s an, um, just a-” A heavy lump formed in Ty’s throat, slightly choking him from within. With his hands still at his device, it began to move erratically before descending into full on quakes. Eyes aglow, Gabby and Wallace kept their sight for any signs of distress. 

“Darlin’, you didn’t answer my question,” the woman pressed further with a broad smile on her face. Her hands reached out to grasp the camera, a shock of ivory against obsidian. As the heavy device trembled in her clutches, Gabby gazed into her colleague’s eyes, her orbs full with tender understanding. “Hon, please don’t beat yourself up! Really, I don’t mind!” 

“Come on, it’s perfectly fine,” she cried forth, her grin now more triumphant and proud. In an instant, Gabby tilted her head a bit, giving her a devilishly rakish aura. “I don’t think any less of you because you think Wallace is hot! Really, that’s just how it is, and that’s fine by me!” In the corner of her eye, she could spot their object of intrigue, as delighted as ever. 

“In fact,” Gabby teased out, her voice having shifted from its eloquent cadence to a sultry drawl. In a swift motion, she turned to the Gym Leader with a faint flush on her cheeks. “I think Wallace likes it too. Come now, all that time primping, training and posing for naught? No, no, I bet he loves being your ultimate-”

“So, what do ya think?” the woman purred to her target, a wicked glint in her cocoa eyes. “Do you like your fan-club down there?” From her spot, she reached out to cup Wallace’s bare chin in her hand, its fingers along smooth flesh. As their orbs met once more, Ty kept his lurid gaze upon them, awaiting the other’s curious response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fairness, this was in backup, but I’ve had other foot-related things in mind. So, why not stick this up here?

While Gabby’s agile fingers traced the outline of his chin, the man’s breath hitched in his throat. A torrent of conflicting emotions rose within himself, their forces pulling at his addled mind. Wallace’s chest began to heave sensuously, sending his exposed flesh the forefront. He couldn’t deny his own glee with their revelation, his pride and desire stoked fully.

A fleeting thought raced to his distant lovers, who had long left the mortal plane. Though Wallace cherished such memories of those who’d loved him, he allowed his body to remain chaste after their passing. It was part from respect, and outside influence. Though his rising stage career consumed the majority of his time, he still felt pangs of lust upon himself. 

Such long dormant desires had been jostled to the forefront by the reporters’ teasing, to which Wallace mused on within. Lost in his past thoughts, it was only when the pair spoke that its spell broke. “Hon, you didn’t answer me,” Gabby chimed in as she pulled back. “I don’t like to wait; What of it, Wallace?” 

With a low, anguished groan to himself, Ty drew forward and rested his hand on the woman’s. “Babe, aren’t we intrudin’ here?” he rasped out as rough fingers wrapped around her own. At his inquiry, Gabby snapped back, a lustful, inquisitive glint in her eyes. “Let’s forget this and try to be professional-” 

In a show of conviction, Ty unhooked his camera and set it on the table. Careful to avoid the other’s earbuds, he laid it aside and stared at his companions. When obsidian met cocoa, their owners froze, seemingly engaged in a mental battle of wits. In its midst, Gabby began to nod at him, mouthing some encouraging words. 

His doubt cast aside for the moment, Ty nodded back, after which they came back to Wallace’s side. “Look, I don’t want to make a racket,” Wallace stated on an earnest tone, wary of their shared confusion. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay.” His mouth set into a partial smile, one born of racing concern. Sensing such feelings, the pair flanked his chair and brushed affectionately against him. 

“I would usually agree with my lover,” Gabby murmured as her fingers returned to his chin. “But, now’s not the time.” While they danced upon its smooth plane, his grimace eased into a more sedate grin. Likewise, Ty smiled back, the feral hunger having returned to his open eyes. “Please, we’d like to share ourselves with you, professional or not!” 

“Guys, I think we left ‘professional’ a while back,” Wallace retorted, eyes running up and down her form. As they landed upon her exposed chest, he chuckled to himself, bright with an innate understanding. “That said, I’d love to.” On the last word, he turned to Ty with a lone brow set high. “I think we can help each other out, if you get my drift.” 

At his declaration, the pair peered at each other, broad smirks on their faces. When Ty’s sight returned to his companion, he nodded back, mouth open to reveal a hint of tongue. Dark orbs darted below, where the other’s feet lay in their watery prison. “Ya know what,” he said aloud, his lust having reached its peak. “I’ll take it. Hell, why stand here yammerin’ about it?”

“If you’ll have us, there’s something I’ve always wanted,” he pressed on, his mouth now twisted into a feral grin. To further his desire, Ty pointed below, his index finger inches away from the other’s feet. In response, agile toes wiggled back, pleading to be further pleasured. “Babe, I’ll be honest: Wallace is killer, especially his feet! What I wouldn’t give to-”

He froze in place, mouth partially slack with his sudden admission. Though he ached to ogle the other’s feet further, his eyes shot back up. A faint blush painted his companions’ cheeks, born of intrigue and amusement. “Look, call me a freak,” Ty shot back, his mouth in a twisted snarl. Despite his sudden ferocity, they could tell his good will and lust remained. “But that’s my thing! I like feet, and like you two!” 

“No, no, that’s good!” Gabby called out as her hand trailed down the other’s neck. “You’re being honest, that’s what we need! Hell, go for it!” As its digits caressed his throat, he purred back, sending sultry vibrations down their tips. Her own exhibitionist longings sated by their show, she awaited the other’s response. “Right, Wallace?” 

From his seat, the Gym Leader mused on the prospect, teal orbs shut in deliberation. Though Ty’s passionate reply stoked his own desire, he questioned the mechanics of it all. “Well, yes,” he answered with a hint of confusion in his voice. “I can’t say I know of such things, but have at me.” Despite his inner queries, Wallace sank back, ready for the pair to demonstrate their pleasures. 

“Great, let’s get started,” Ty remarked as he rubbed his palms together. “Whatever gets you off, go for it!” His smiled had become wide and feral, gleaming with a wicked allure. Dark orbs fell upon the woman’s frame, to which she winked back. On swift steps, Gabby returned to her discarded purse, eyes cast downward. Part aware of her mental preparations, the pair remained cool and collected. 

After Gabby had rummaged through its confines, she retrieved a metallic oval which tied to a rounded controller. As it rustled in her grasp, Ty glanced back on bright eyes, while Wallace stared in confusion. When a slim, teal brow jerked up, she merely smiled at her new lover. “It’s lucky I forgot this in here,” the woman replied, her words drifting into a sly chuckle. “Well, wouldn’t you like to know? Oh, it’s a long story, but that’s for later.” 

Aching to proceed further, she dipped below to her center, which had begun to grow slick. In an instant, her fingers sank into hot flesh, coating them with her juices. When she’d thought herself well enough, Gabby slipped them out and sucked on their lengths. As she lapped at their tips, Ty grew restless since it so reminded him of his desire. Below, the other’s feet remained, pure and polished. 

He dropped to the ground, knees meeting its cool tile. From above, Wallace sat as lovely as ever, a true vision of glamour and elegance. Though his cock lay stiff and swollen, Ty remained in place, ready to worship at the other’s altar. Meanwhile, Gabby had pulled her fingers away, allowing the device to rest at her folds. As her juices dripped on its metal, Wallace followed suit and fished his stiffening cock out. 

In an instant, she slipped the bit into herself and switched it on. As it rattled against her center, Gabby sank upon his cock, her tongue at its tip. The faintest hint of essence flowed forth, encouraging her to suck at its flesh. His pants remained on, though their cut didn’t complicate matters any. Overcome by their desire, all had pulled only what was necessary for their tryst. 

Shortly afterwards, the aura of sex fell upon their forms, urging all to proceed on. Elsewhere, the other man gazed at Wallace’s feet, pure and gleaming. By instinct, they wriggled about, sending rounded toes into the air. From his new perspective, Ty could tell they’d been pedicured, as their nails lay neatly trimmed. No hint of polish sat on them, leaving his feet untouched and ready for the taking. 

With a quick glance upward, he pleaded for the other to present himself. A low, pulsing spark rang through his words, evocative of one in the throes of bliss. Unable to contain his restraint, Wallace obliged his request and rose his feet up. As they lay in mid-air, Ty was quick to cradle them in his palms. On swift motions, he caressed their arches, sending his digits against smooth flesh. 

As he stroked their knots, Wallace’s feet twitched in response, rather like they were being tickled. He knew it wasn’t quite so, but he relished the sensation all the same. A stray titter here and there escaped his mouth, on which Ty smirked to himself. Gabby sat amused as well, though her reply was muffled by hot flesh. When the other tired of mere caresses, he drew closer, lips nearly at rounded toes. 

When his new lover nodded in kind, Ty gave him an appreciative wave and kissed their tips. He gradually slipped Wallace’s toes in his mouth, lapping at their points. “I must admit, this is rather unconventional,” he stated earnestly, a hint of bemusement in his voice. “Nearly unheard of-” As his digits were lapped at with a god-like reverence, the man’s words drifted into a soft, breathy moan. “-But, damn if it isn’t incredible.”

And, so the trio went on in their positions: Wallace, ever so regal, sat like a king, flushed and panting by his “harem’s” treatment. Gabby served as his right hand, her head lowered as she drew his shaft into her wanting mouth. A suitably wet sucking rang throughout their space, a testament to her particular skill. All the while, a faint vibrato penetrated the air, signifying her own given pleasure. 

As the woman’s juices coated her device, its residual fluid dripped upon her folds and inner thighs. Though his sight obscured in part, Ty couldn’t help but grow achingly lusty with their combined efforts. Eager soothe his pulsing desire, he sucked at Wallace’s toes even harder. From above, the other man groaned to himself, low and obscenely lewd. His enthusiasm captured Gabby as well, prompting her to sheathe his swollen length. 

Unable to contain his arousal, Ty pulled back slightly, leaving only one hand upon the other’s feet. His free palm dipped below, where it landed against the clothed bump present. A flurry of low moans filled the air, audible to his audience. As they swept across pricked ears, Wallace groaned in response, a raw nerve struck within himself. He knew that sound all too well, the inner frustration it channeled. 

“It’s not enough,” Wallace breathed out in the midst of his treatment. “Is it?” Teal orbs dipped below, where the other man rubbed his cock through its cover. With a trio of digits in his mouth, Ty nodded back, murmuring something in spite of their presence. As a sultry vibrato swept his toes, it was all he could to retain his shaky composure. “No, you need more. Tell me, what do you want?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it comes to a head (not foot, though that may be contrary)-

Against the digits he held, Ty tried to voice his new plea, prompting Wallace to speak up. “Mmm, that’s enough,” the other man breathed out, his sight darting to Gabby in the meantime. Though she kept her lips at his shaft, she murmured back, sending vibrations down its length. “Come on, whip it out. Can’t be comfortable like that.” 

At his command, his fingers shifted to his zipper, its metal cool on hot tips. His other hand now rested at a button, having been freed from Wallace’s appendage. On fluid motions, Ty pulled both button and fly down, revealing the outline of his full cock. Partially exposed at the moment, he dipped below and fished out his pulsing shaft. 

“Would you like me to suck you?” Wallace inquired earnestly with a sated smirk on his lips. Dumbstruck by his sudden proposition, the other stared skyward, his eyes glazing over. As his cock stood in the open, its maroon flesh grew stiffer by the second. When Ty’s gaze dropped to his feet again, his mind set to other possibilities. “Or you wanna play with my feet some more?” 

“God yes,” Ty rasped out, only part aware of his vivid reply. “Give it to me good, babe!” A heady growl painted his words, hungry in its desire. Dark orbs rose to Wallace, their wicked gleam meeting the other’s. At her post, Gabby’s eyes darted back and forth as they teased each other on. “You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted this!” 

“So glad to help,” Wallace said to his charge, a breathy affect to his voice. “Have you done this before?” Now glassy orbs peered back to Ty, who tried to nod in the negative. His eyes remained lidded, just barely revealing their dark gleam. An awed, yet wary aura enveloped his features, drawing his own excitement further. “Well, this’ll be a treat for both us, I see.”

Though the other man jerked up, a pulse of doubt in his mind, he felt smooth flesh rub against his shaft. Instantly stunned by its presence, he and Gabby glanced down, where Wallace had begun to shift about. On coy, calculated motions, his toes wriggled up and down, catching the other’s radiant warmth. 

Now aware of what had occurred, Ty shifted forward, sending his cock deeper into his lover’s embrace. The gesture fully noted, Wallace grinned back, his toes slick against the other’s shaft. Ready to tease him even further, he moved his feet up and down, sending smooth flesh along one another. When his companion released a throaty moan, he knew he’d done them both well. 

From above, Gabby remained at his cock, her lips around its leaking tip. As a counterpart to his play, her hands rested at his shaft, caressing it like he’d done to her colleague. Her palms grew hot and slick, determined to draw his release alongside the other’s. In a fit of passion, Wallace gripped her head, to which she sank herself entirely in retaliation. 

With the sudden burst of bliss, he threw his head back, mouth open as he cried aloud. Down below, his caresses grew more frenzied, more rough to sate the other man. His cock now achingly full and swollen, Ty dragged it along Wallace’s feet, mock-fucking them with a madman’s vigor. His essence leaked copiously from its tip, coating toes and arches with their gleam. 

Dark orbs set on their sight, he marveled at their delectable contrast as maroon flesh rubbed upon that in ivory. Awe-struck by the vision, the other moaned to himself, his shaft pulsing with each stroke. Likewise, Wallace sank further into his seat as pride and bliss engulfed himself. Gabby kept on his cock, eager to please him as she did her colleague. 

“Please, no more!” the other man cried out, eyes snapped shut as he forced his peak away. “Please, please, not yet!” While his plea carried a desperate air, the expression on his face said otherwise: A hint of tongue peeked out of his open mouth, set in a sated smile. A faint flush painted his features, emphasized by his fresh coat of sweat. 

To witness his power over his companion was enough for Wallace to handle; With a final glance at the other’s cock, he pulled away, feet raised up in the air. Their milky flesh caught artificial light, high-lighting the gleam of water and seed upon them. Now back in place, he peered at the pair with a sly grin. 

“I think I know what to do,” Wallace purred forth, a wicked glint apparent through clouded orbs. In an instant, he threw off his pants, tossing them upon the pristine floor underneath. Against their room’s soft lights, smooth legs gleamed, ethereal in their form. Indeed, his entire body appeared like a work of art, born of pearl and beryl. “What do you think? Come on, finish in me!”

Slender fingers reached for his mouth, their very tips dancing along its form. Pale lips parted to accept his digits, the likes of which were drawn into the chasm. A steady sucking filled the air, its sound evocative of Gabby’s treatment upon the man’s own cock. Teal orbs gazed to his audience, who stood enthralled and lustful.

The errant digits popped out of Wallace’s mouth, leaving a string of saliva in their wake. With nary a concern otherwise, he adjusted himself, sending his legs high up. As the man’s limbs bobbed languidly, his fingers dipped below until they sat at his entrance. Their tips sank into its flesh, teasing him from within.

“Ooh, don’t play dumb,” he playfully reprimanded his audience, who remained in their spots. Their mouths hung open, an aura of enchantment radiating from their bare forms. When his digits circled around a particularly sensitive area, Wallace jerked up, his breaths now quaking. Those enticing toes wiggled, their nubs gleaming like polished ivory. “My feet got you rock-hard, just perfect for fucking me silly!” 

Without any further thought, Ty drew in close to his companion, carting his hot, swollen cock in hand. As it leaked clear essence in a constant trickle, he pumped the tip, spreading its fluid downward. While the other man prepared himself, Gabby met Wallace’s gaze once more. Cocoa orbs gleamed with a deep affection, to which he caressed her cheek. Their lips met, pulling them into an intimate embrace in the meantime. 

When Ty figured he was slick enough to enter him, he shot the other a subdued inquiry. His mouth still against the sated woman’s, Wallace merely nodded and pulled his fingers out. In no time, his cock lay within the hot chasm, tight around his shaft. Overwhelmed by the burst of sensation, his lover pulled back, to Gabby’s amusement. 

“Oh, how does it feel?” Wallace managed to inquire, his voice low and breathy. “Everything you’ve imagined?” His heart sat heavy in his chest, which heaved as he adjusted to the cock buried within. Though he presumed Ty remained still for his composure, he was grateful for his patience. It allowed him to savor the other’s stiff shaft, hot and full against his interior. “Ah, it’s been so long-” 

“So, so long-” he moaned, deeply appreciative for all that’d befallen their trio this day. Soft lids fell upon glassy orbs, their owner quickly driven mad with anticipation. Likewise, dark and light eyes gazed at him, concerned for Wallace’s comfort. Their dull gleam told him all. “Please, please, please, move already!” 

At his urging, Ty pushed forward, sending his shaft deep within. Its girth dragged against his flesh, rekindling fond memories of his past lovers. “Oh, fuck,” Wallace said on low breath as he bit his lip. “Mmm, fuck yes.” Lidded eyes peered to his lover, whose own dark orbs gleamed with a primal bliss. Encouraged by his fresh vigor, the other began to move in and out, dragging his cock against charged flesh. 

Overcome by the vision of her beloved deep within Wallace, Gabby pulled back and reached up her flowing dress. The passionate desire that her companions had drawn forth reached its limit, leaving her flushed and wanton. The device’s cord swung freely, to which it was pulled to release its hidden piece. 

As the orb and and cord lay in her grasp, their vibration shook her fingers and palm. Eager to watch her lovers, Gabby turned off the device and set it besides Ty’s camera. Once at her bare mound, she stroked her folds, remarking on how wet they’d become. Though her clit and center ached with a wild lust, she kept at her petals as the men rutted within sight. 

“Ohh, just like that!” Wallace cried forth, a deep crimson flush painting his fair features. “So fucking good!” More impassioned moans escaped his mouth, which lay slack and open. His slick tongue peeked out, a bead of saliva pooling at its tip. As Ty slammed himself into the other, both huffed aloud, their forms ablaze with bliss. “I’ve needed this so bad!” 

By way of trial, the other managed to locate his companion’s most sensitive spot: Deep within himself, the little bump lay ready, eager to accept his cock’s fat tip. With a heated glance to Gabby, he threw himself atop Wallace, burying his shaft as deep as it could go. When the latter cried aloud, she followed suit and drove her fingers into slick flesh. Eyes still upon the pair, she searched for her own hot spot, fingertips brushing against its form. 

While they kept at their work, cocoa orbs flashed open, joined by a sudden grin upon pale lips. As a string of husky curses spilled from Gabby’s mouth, she gazed at her companions, their image sparking her most base desires. “God, Hon, fuck him good!” she demanded of Ty, who gave Wallace a rough kiss in kind. As they became even tighter bound, she furiously circled her clit, alongside her own hidden spot. “Plow that ass, just like a bitch!” 

Though taken back by her sudden command, the men lay adamant in their desire, aching to draw their peaks forth. With eyes locked on the other’s sight, they pulled back, leaving a string of saliva against swollen lips. “You want a show, babe,” Ty drawled out, his right hand at Wallace’s chin. “You got it.” As their digits tapped at it, Gabby watched on, vicariously drawing their bliss, alongside her own. 

He shifted about, his movements calculated to hit the other’s hot nub. “Ohh, as you sow,” Wallace purred on hot, low breath with an absolutely lurid grin on his face. “So shall you reap.” Sea sides eyes flashed with a raging fury, as though their owner would drown all with his lust. As Ty continued to pound against his wanton flesh, all grew overwhelmed by their rising passion. “That’s it, drive your seed in me! Come on, make me yours!” 

Unable to hold back any longer, Wallace arched his back, head thrown up as he howled to the heavens. With a final twitch, he hit his peak, releasing hot seed upon himself. In the throes of bliss, the pair soon followed suit: Ty threw his weight against him and burst from within. Likewise, Gabby’s eyes snapped shut, her form gripped by a quaking satisfaction which coated her fingers in clear essence. 

In the room’s now silent space, soft, sated breaths filled the air, alongside the faint aroma of sex. 

When their senses returned in full, the pair shifted about, their breathing still a touch labored. Wallace lay sated in his seat as well, his flushed form sunk deep in its cushion. His mystical toes lay present, still curled from his intense peak. Lidded orbs gazed at his temporary lovers, their gleam mystical in their allure. Down below, clear essence dripped from his softening tip and open entrance, coating them with a shared gleam.

“I’ve got to admit,” Wallace breathed out, his lips curled into a soft, sly grin. The very tip of his tongue peeked out, its coral dancing along pale flesh. “You two have quite a unique interview style.” His left eye knowingly winked at the pair, a flash of ivory and teal in one burst. “We should do this again soon. Very soon, if you’re inclined.”


End file.
